


暗度陈仓

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Semi-Public Sex, Under The Desk, dom!reader, pussy eating, sub!Rook
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 原稿来源于Patron委托。在你与Doc开临时会议时，Rook也陪伴着你 ;D





	暗度陈仓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Your Desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107156) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 

纵观Julien一生，他能承认做过，最疯狂的事情里，这也许是最疯狂的一件了。

“长官，我们得为彩虹小队招募更多护理人员。”Gustave双手叉着腰，低头向你皱着眉，他在你的桌前来回踱着步。

你叹了口气，脸颊落在自己的拳头上。“我明白，Gustave，但如果你还没注意到，Six这会儿还在一门心思忙着交接……Six的工作。”你摇摇头。“好专注于改良咱们的医疗水平。”

法国医生不满地低声嘟囔着，又踱起步来。这一次又聊起了他的医务室刚需。好事儿是他习惯大声说话，并当他一旦开始，他的方向也易于掌握。因为Julien正趁此机会吸吮住你的阴蒂，将之卡在他齿间。

你尽可能小心翼翼地吸气，一手落到桌下，玩弄起他脑后毛茸茸的短发。“Gustave，这事你应该可以自己去跟Six说。”你的语调平缓，带着些笑意，他绝对猜不出你桌下还藏着颗脑袋。

这话却让他停下脚步，转头看向你，早就皱成川字的眉宇间愁意更甚：“哼，Six只会跟我说他会考虑，之后这事儿我就再也不会看不到后续了！不行，我必须告诉你，因为你是唯一能说服他给我安排更多军医助手的人！”他的双手在空中飞舞，嘹亮的叹息声足以掩盖微弱的吮吸声，Julien开始舔吮着你的阴唇。

你趁此机会换了个坐姿，一条腿搭上情人宽阔的肩膀，你叹了口气，若无其事地朝着怒气冲冲的医生摇摇手：“讲道理，咱们能不能换个时间再聊这事儿？你之前说你一个小时内有个预约，记得吗？”

“预约？”Gustave皱眉，看向他的表。“预约！”他尖叫出声，拔腿狂奔向门口。“谢谢，长官！我得走了！”他来不及再多说一句，拽开了门，尽快消失在了门口，只有门砰地一声合上的声音强调着他的离去。急匆匆的脚步声渐渐在走廊上远去，你听到门外的Jonathan小跑着追逐英俊的医生，喊道他来做每月体检了。

每月体检个头。他就想让Gustave的手摸遍他全身而已。

“他走了吗？”微弱的声音从你腿间传来，你低下头，看向那双正抬眼注视着你温暖的蓝眼睛。

你点点头笑了。“哎，我以为他都不想走啦！”终于，你沉下身去，弯曲着你的臀部，好打开另一边膝盖的角度，给Julien更多空间展示花招。他呻吟着，吻着你的阴蒂，厚茧覆盖的双手环过你的大腿，好在他更往里去时撑住你。

他的嘴抵住你阴部时，他喃喃道：“你觉得他有没有起疑过呢？”

你耸耸肩，大笑着哼道：“就算他真的有，他也知道最好别开口，尤其在他这么想要宝贝护理人员的时候。”

Julien抵着你咯咯笑着，他抬头看向你，点点头。“没错！”于是他又回去继续起舔舐你的工作，而潺潺的湿滑早已浸透了他的下颚。


End file.
